Guardians
A human equipped with a time machine travels through time and space, protecting the human race from threats of unspeakable destructive capabilities. The first Guardian was trained by the Seeker and the Chronicler on the orders of himself in his will and after his death, his companion would replace him to fill the void. Appearances A Guardian has been present in every series to date. Series One: Rise - concludes with the Ravager's Voyar Cylinder defeat Series Two: Reign - concludes with the crash on the ice planet and the insects Series Three: Regret - concludes with John Beckett's transformation and Nargarrg attack Series Four: Reverence - concludes with the Old Order endgame Series Five: Genesis - concludes with the loss of the the Seeker and the Chronicler Series Six: Retribution - concludes with the defeat of Uncle Jack Series Seven: The Prince - concludes with the Triangle Holocaust Series Eight: Lost - concludes with the Ravager and the Guardian face off Series Nine: Broken - concludes with the first part of the Moonlight Game Series Ten: Old Ones - concludes with the awakening of the Other One Series Eleven: Paradigm Shift - concludes with Tyros shooting down Krulem Series Twelve: Rival - concludes with Foray's death Series Thirteen: Ruins - concludes with Tyros sparing the Ravager Series Fourteen: Revival - concludes with the death of the Gaelix Series Fifteen: Cost - concludes with Takara and the insect's defeat Series Sixteen: Predators - concludes with the snake men slaughter Series Seventeen: Tick Tock - concludes with Kalve sparing Amy Series Eighteen: Fallen Angel - concludes with Aldrich's defeat Series Nineteen: Storm - concludes with Kalve's return Series Twenty: The Guardian's War - concludes with Dark Tyro's death Series Twenty One: Return - concludes with the Primordial One's escape Series Twenty Two: Infernal - concludes with the battle of Station 06. Series Twenty Three: Ignition - concludes with the end of the Ignition sequence Series Twenty Four: Devastation - concludes with the Inferus outbreak on Haond Series Twenty Five: Breaking Point - concludes with the opening of the Other's tomb Guardians The following is a list of the Guardian succession. -The Guardian, the original Guardian, all others live in the role in his honor. -Guardian Tyros, the Guardian who proved replacement could work. -Guardian Chane, the Guardian who tried hard but failed. -Guardian Aldrich, the Guardian who brought shame to the name. -Guardian Danyg, the Guardian who brought redemption after the last two. Guardians in the Disrupted Timeline -Shade Guardian, a ghost who took the Guardian's form and memories. -Adam-Ghost, a ghost who took the form of Adam from the Old Order after his death. -Wraith, a veteran of the Guardian World War, made a real Guardian. -Tanaka, a foreign Guardian after the world war, a false Guardian. -Bryce, another foreign Guardian after the world war, a false Guardian. -Yenaik, another foreign Guardian after the world war, second non-human false Guardian. -PL4-34b, the first non-human Guardian, a false Guardian. -Frost, the first of Wraith's Ghost Guardians. -Titan, one of the first of the Ghost Guardians. -Beast, a rejected Ghost Guardian kept by Wraith as muscle. -Thorn, a Ghost Guardian trained by Titan. -Viper, a former Defender and Ghost Guardian who was killed and his identity stolen by Viper. -Flint, a newman partner of Viper who deceived everyone into believing he was a Ghost Guardian. Guardians in the Iterations Sequence -Guardian Lucy Sumner, switching places with the Guardian where he died instead in the seventh interation. -Guardian Thamus, successor to Lucy Sumner, but plagued by his dark side. -Guardian Amara, successor to Chane in the fifth iteration.